


Wistful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [95]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dreams of another life, FBI ruins relationships, Gen, Rossi loves his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing a feeling of vague or regretful longing.





	Wistful

David Rossi had worked for the FBI for so long he didn’t know how to live without it. He had lost three marriages to his job, and while he regretted the pain that was caused, he knew he should have known better.

David at various points throughout his career had had wistful dreams of leaving the FBI to pursue a more normal life. Over the years the dreams had lessened almost to the point of disappearing.

When he left the FBI, the dreams came back, but instead of a calm and quiet life, he wanted the chaos of hunting killers.

**Author's Note:**

> Rossi put his all into the FBI, I'm glad as of where I am in the series he's alive.


End file.
